It's about time!
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel finally decides to ask Drade a very important question.


_**It's about time!**_

Drade sat in the crappy motel room on the sofa trying to help the boys do research but she just couldn't focus. Lately Gabriel had been acting a little off, sneaking around it made Drade uneasy and also more then a little worried about her mate.

"Drade?" Teresa asked having noticed the red heads seemingly unfocused state of mind

"Drade!" Teresa finally shouted, shocking Drade from her daydreaming

"Hmm?" Drade asked as she looked up at Teresa

"Are you okay?" Teresa asked quirking an eyebrow

"Yeah, I'm fine" Drade answered after all it was only half a lie; she was fine it was Gabriel she was worried about.

"Okay if you're sure," Teresa said although she really didn't believe Drade for even a second. Suddenly the sound of flapping wings got all their attentions as Gabriel landed in the middle of the room sucking on one of his trademark lollipops.

"Hey guys" Gabriel chimed gleefully

"Hey Gabriel" The boys said in unison with only Sam giving him a half wave

"Hey Gabe" Teresa chimed happily with an excited wave

Drade stood up from her place on the couch in her usual cool manner but on the inside she was very pleased to see Gabriel. Drade walked up to him as she usually did to give him a kiss on the forehead then began to walk back towards the couch when Gabriel's hand landed firmly on her wrist to stop her. Drade turned in confusion to look at Gabriel revealing he had a slight blush creeping across his cheeks, which was odd enough but he also appeared to be a little unsure of whatever it was he had to say.

"Actually…I'm glad your all…here…I have…something to say" Gabriel stuttered

"What's up?" Dean asked ignoring Gabriel's awkwardness

"Gabe?" Drade asked as she turned back towards him

"I…know this…probably doesn't mean much…but…" Gabriel trailed off as the flush on his cheeks deepened and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gabriel what's going on?" Drade asked now quirking an eyebrow as she stood only inches from Gabriel. Gabriel reached into his coat pocket to pull something out as the lollipop mysteriously vanished in to thin air the others couldn't quit see what Gabriel pulled out but they did see Drade's head tilt sideways in questioning. Teresa scooted along the couch till she caught a glimpse of what Gabriel was holding in his hands making her mouth gape and her eyes go wide.

"Gabriel what is this?" Drade asked finally getting the boys curiosity over flowing enough for them to stand up. Suddenly Gabriel dropped to one knee with a smile on his face and Drade felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as everything came into place. Gabriel held up a small black box with a red ribbon around it then opened it to reveal a gorgeous gold band with three gems in it, one was a diamond in the center and the other two were emeralds the same color as Drade's eyes.

"Drade, I know we're already bonded and that means so much already but I want to finish the process…will you marry me?" Gabriel asked finally

Drade had never been much of one for material items or human ceremonies but at that moment she'd never felt so much meaning in a single question in her life. Gabriel had already bonded with her, clamed her in the eyes of god and the other angels but now he wanted to take it further, show even the humans that he loved her more then anything in the universe. Drade let out a heavy sigh with a smile as she dipped her head slightly then lifted it again to look Gabriel right in the eyes, as her smile only seemed to grow.

"Yes" Drade said and again never had any answer seemed to hold so much in it.

Gabriel smiled then slid the ring onto Drade's finger as Teresa's hands flew to her mouth with a gasp of excitement. Drade leaned in to place a soft kiss to Gabriel's lips before pulling back to look at the boys.

"Wow" Dean said as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Congrats" Sam said with a warm smile as he wrapped an arm around Teresa then kissed her on the top of the head.

"Drade, Gabe! This is wonderful!" Teresa chimed

"So who's up for a wedding?" Gabriel chimed as he snapped his fingers

Suddenly the boys were in very handsome tuxes and Teresa was wearing a lovely royal purple brides maids dress with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Gabriel was standing at the front of the isle almost making Teresa fall over at the sight of him cause he had on a very sexy black tux and his hair was slicked back with a crimson red rose in his pocket. The biggest surprise was that the pastor was Balthazar of all the angels Gabriel had chosen to conspire with Balthazar. The music began to play from no where as the doors at the end of the hall opened to reveal a very stunning bride, Drade was wearing a maroon spaghetti strap dress with two slits clear up the sides, black ankle boots in leather toped off with elbow length gloves in Maroon as well with no fingers. Drade walked up to Gabriel then waited with a smile as Balthazar began the service.

"Well I don't see why we need to draw this out so simply put do you Gabriel take Drade to be your…lovely bride for all eternity?" Balthazar asked with a smirk

"Oh hells yeah" Gabriel chimed

"And do you Drade ditto that?" Balthazar asked earning a quirked eyebrow from Teresa, Sam and Dean.

"Not exactly your typical service is it?" Teresa asked Sam in a whisper

"Yeah, but we're talking about Drade and Gabriel here. They're not exactly typical" Sam pointed out with a huffed laugh

"True" Teresa agreed with a nod

"If you ask me it's about damn time" Dean whispered

"Absolutely" Drade said back with a smile at Gabe

"Then with out further ado, you may kiss the bride" Balthazar finished as Gabriel and Drade leaned in for a deep kiss. Drade then pulled from the kiss to walk forward a little into the isle but cause Sam and Teresa were already married she opted for a little change in the "throw the bouquet" shtick. Drade smirked then tossed the bouquet into the air of the gothic style church and it split into over a hundred tinny shadow dragons that flew around to form a heart behind Drade and Gabe as they walked down the isle arm in arm.

The after party was amazing with all kinds of food, dancing and romance between the small groups members. Drade couldn't be happier that Gabriel felt so in love with her that he wanted to show her off to everyone, everything let them know she was his and his alone. Halfway through the party Drade whispered in Gabriel's ear then they disappeared for the rest of the night leading Dean to conclude they'd started their honeymoon early.


End file.
